


Bond Phenomenon

by VJuniorVasquez



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VJuniorVasquez/pseuds/VJuniorVasquez
Summary: If Ash fell in love with Gou, and he's unable to confess...How does Greninja feel?
Relationships: Gou/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 10
Kudos: 208





	Bond Phenomenon

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back everyone!  
> Someone suggested Ash falling for Gou, someone else said Gou should meet Greninja, and someone else wanted more Bonnie shenanigans.  
> Let's mix all those ideas, shall we?  
> Enjoy!

Ash Ketchum wasn’t exactly an emotional person.

Some things, like the excitement of a battle, the joy of a Pokemon trusting him, or the adrenaline of a chase, were understandable to him.

Other things were a mystery. He knew pain, sorrow, loss… He experienced those things in the past, and still, he moved forward each and every time.

The departure of a companion, the separation of roads, those moments were always particularly sad for him, after so many years, the only one who remained by his side was Pikachu, but every single one of his other friends was out there in the world, fulfilling their dreams, just like him.

Then there was a specific feeling that was more than just a mystery, it was more like an unsolvable enigma. Melody kissing him after he met her on Shamouti Island? Latias saying goodbye to him in Altomare? Serena and that moment in the escalator before she left?

That was it, that mystery was somehow related to kisses, those kisses weren’t bad _per se_ but there was something about them, something weird, strange, something that Ash couldn’t quite comprehend…

In time, Ash forgot about that mystery, he continued with his travels, and all those moments seemed to disappear from his head.

That is, until he met Gou.

No, not that meeting, everyone knew about their first meeting, the event was even broadcasted through all Kanto. Those two idiots, hanging on for their life, flying in the back of a freaking Lugia! What were they thinking?

No, the moment he truly met Gou happened to be a night like any other, a few weeks ago, they were looking outside the window of their room, admiring the stars, when Gou said:

“I’m having so much fun with you, Ash”

Gou then looked at him and when Ash saw him, the whole world froze. The moon illuminating his face, the stars glimmering in his eyes, the way he smiled at him and just the tiniest, faintest shade of pink in his cheeks…

Ash blinked once, trying to process what just happened. Gou stared at him for a few seconds and then commented:

“Is everything okay?”

Ash reached for Gou’s hand, and the other boy took it quickly. Tonight that hand felt… different, that touch felt so special, so unique.

Ash blinked again. What the hell was going on? He needed to focus!

“Its fine, I was just thinking about what you said”

“Oh”

“And you’re right; it’s so much fun being with you!”

And that was when Ash got it. He traveled the whole world, captured lots of Pokemon, met lots of people, but Gou?

Just _being_ with Gou made him feel happy. And all of those kisses in the past? It didn’t matter how good they were, or how nice they felt. He never _wanted_ them. He didn’t _need_ them.

And then came the second realization, he wanted to know how Gou felt, not only hugging him, or holding his hand. He wanted to know how it felt to kiss him.

“Isn’t that strange, buddy?” Ash asked Pikachu a few hours later, that same night

The electric Pokemon stared at his trainer with a smile, he put his paws together and let out an audible:

“Pikaaaaa!”

“Shhhh!” Ash pleaded “You’re gonna wake him up”

They stayed in silence for a few seconds, until Ash could hear the soft noises coming from the bunk above his. Gou was still sleeping, luckily.

“Please don’t say anything to him”

“Pika-Pikachu!”

“Wait… Let me rephrase that, don’t say anything to him or any of his Pokemon”

“Pika…”

“Or any human, for that case”

“Pika…” the electric creature replied, a little bit tired of his trainer’s insistence

“Oh, and don’t say anything to any trees, or bushes, or anything like that!”

“Pika?” the Pokemon asked, confused

“Gou is very smart Pikachu, like super-super smart. He knows lots of things, so maybe he knows how to talk with trees! I mean is not crazy if you think about it, he is like a human encyclopedia, a very-good looking encyclo…”

Ash froze mid-sentence, realizing what he just said. Pikachu was still looking at him, but something in his appearance was off. His eyes looked like a weird mix between his Oshawott and Dawn’s Piplup eyes.

“Stop it with the eyes”

Pikachu didn’t stop, if anything, Ash swore his pupils were heart-shaped right now

“Don’t do that with your eyes”

“Pi…” Pikachu teased, and Ash hated it so much

“How do you that with your eyes? What are you trying to say? It’s like… like…”

“Pika?” the Pokemon completed

“What?” Ash said, still whispering

“Pika” Pikachu repeated

“Love, huh?” Ash questioned himself “Never felt this way before, so… maybe?”

“Pika!”

“Stop doing that with your eyes!”

The morning after, Ash and Gou made their way to the main room. Professor Sakuragi was waiting for them with a worried expression

“Is there something wrong, Professor?” Gou asked

Sakuragi displayed a screen. A blonde girl appeared in a video, shouting frantically

“Ash! We need your help! Greninja… is acting…!”

CONNECTION LOST

“That’s all we got” Sakuragi explained “Do you know this girl, or the Greninja she’s referring to?”

Ash nodded vigorously

“That was Bonnie! She’s a friend of mine, and Greninja… he’s one of my Pokemon. Professor, I need to go to Kalos”

“This seems like an emergency” the man said “Take extreme precautions Ash”

“I will. Thank you, Professor!” the trainer replied, turning around

He stopped as soon as he felt a pressure in his shoulder. Gou was looking at him with a worried expression

“Ash… do you need help?”

“I don’t know why Bonnie called… This could be dangerous”

“Life is always dangerous with you” Gou replied with a smirk

“Then come with me… please” Ash responded, taking his hand

Gou nodded, and a blush appeared on the raven haired boy’s face.

As soon as they got to the forest, Gou noticed that his friend was sure of where he was going, he walked quicker than normal, and he seemed to follow a straight route.

“Did Bonnie tell you where she is?” the boy asked, and Ash denied with his head

“No, why do you ask?”

“It’s like you know where you have to go”

“That is because I know” Ash admitted

“How?”

“Our connection is stronger here” was his answer, and Gou didn’t quite understand it

They kept walking, and Ash was so focused on finding Greninja, he forgot about everything else (including Gou) for a moment. A grave mistake…

“Ash… It’s crumbling”

“What?” the trainer asked, turning around

“The ground” Gou repeated “It’s crumbling!”

Suddenly, the soil below Gou’s feet opened, Pikachu and Raboot were quick enough to jump away, but the boy from Vermillion City wasn’t. Ash tried to reach for him, but a group of red and black vines came from the ground, wrapping the boy completely.

“I-can’t-brea!” was all that Gou said

In a matter of seconds, a figure appeared behind the vines, with surgical precision, the Pokemon cut the plants and took Gou between his arms, jumping away, Ash and their Pokemon followed the creature, until he stopped a few meters away.

“Thank you… Ash?” Gou said, realizing his savior looked like him, but he wasn’t exactly him

“Gren”

Greninja stood proudly in front of the group with a hand on his chest, as soon as he heard Gou’s voice, he made a bow and put a knee on the ground

“He looks like a knight” Gou whispered, amazed by his presence “Can I?” he asked, pointing to the massive water shuriken in the Pokemon’s back

Greninja nodded, smiling

“Amazing, it’s made of water, and still, so dense at the touch. Ash told me everything about you, why he released you, what is your mission here, but still, I’m impressed by your strength, Greninja”

Meanwhile, Ash simply stood there, silent. Greninja looked at him and was that…?

Oh no.

Heavens, no!

He was blushing!

Gou passed a hand through Greninja’s “hair” and stayed in that position for several seconds.

“I’ve never seen a Greninja like you before”

Ash felt his Pokemon’s heartbeats, increasing with each passing second, his pupils dilating, and his breath slowing down. That freaking Bond Phenomenon had connected them in a way he never expected!

“You’re so awesome, Greninja” Gou insisted in his praise, much to the trainer’s dismay

And then the strangest thing happened. The Ninja Pokemon couldn’t take it anymore, he took Gou’s waist and spun him around, hugging him tightly

“He’s very friendly, too” the boy added, and looking at Ash, he said “Is everything okay? You haven’t said a word since Greninja saved me”

Ash gulped, he had to explain all of this in a way Gou didn’t realize his feelings for him. He considered his options for a second and then commented:

“He’s just like me. I feel what he feels, and vice versa”

“I see…. That’s how you were so sure to come here”

Ash nodded, that would be enough for now, but Gou wasn’t finished with his investigation on Ash-Greninja’s features. He took a closer look at the Pokemon’s face, and Ash started to sweat, he was dangerously close…

“His eyes even look like yours, Ash. How…”

Gou never finished the phrase, Greninja was so fixed on the boy’s face that he licked his cheek with his large tongue. Gou fell to the floor at the intensity of the action and stood there, watching the Pokemon. Greninja quickly looked down, obviously embarrassed.

Gou simply laughed

“He’s so charming!” the boy said, and Greninja blushed again, helping him to get up

Ash prayed for anything to cut the tension he felt right now. A few seconds later, he silently thanked Arceus.

“Greninja! Where are you?” a girly voiced echoed through the forest

“Nin-Ninja!” the Pokemon shouted

In a matter of seconds, a figure descended from the trees. She landed in the ground gracefully, spinning and grinning.

“Gou, meet…”

Ash’s introduction was interrupted by the girl, who practically jumped to Gou’s side saying:

“Hi I’m Bonnie! Who are you? What are you doing here? Are you a friend or a foe? Have you come to kidnap Greninja? Should I Core Enforce you to death?”

Gou took a moment and then replied in a calm way:

“I’m Gou, I’m helping Ash, I’m a friend…”

“You would say that if you were a foe” the girl interrupted

“He’s a friend, Bonnie” Ash confirmed

“In any case” Gou continued “I don’t want to kidnap Greninja, and no, I don’t want you to Core Enforce me to death, but what is that either way?”

Bonnie didn’t paid attention to the last question and redirected her gaze towards Ash when the trainer asked:

“Is everything okay? You worried me when your call ended so suddenly”

“Oh no, I did that on purpose, you know, dramatic effect and all that”

Both boys facepalmed at the comment, and the girl continued:

“So… what’s going on?”

“With what?”

“With you, idiot! Greninja has been acting so strange in the last weeks, and I’ve been with him practically all the time, so he’s not the problem… It’s you!”

“Can I ask” Gou said, standing between Bonnie and Ash “What seems to be the problem?”

“Wait for it” Bonnie simply commented

A few seconds later, another group of red vines came out of the ground. Greninja jumped towards them and cut them quickly; he gathered the remains and threw them to the ground.

“That’s his mission, that’s what he does” Ash commented

“And it seems like he did a pretty good job” Gou added

Bonnie huffed; the boys obviously didn’t understand it

“Look at the vines” she simply said

The boys took a closer inspection and Ash stopped at the sight. The remains of the vines were scattered in the ground, forming a perfect shape.

The shape of a heart.

“What a talent” Gou said, and Bonnie facepalmed

“Wow Ash, it seems you’ve met your match” Bonnie commented with a grin

“Match?” Gou questioned “What’s that suppose to mean?”

“You’re as dense as he is. Even more, maybe!” the girl replied “Greninja never acted this way!”

Bonnie looked for something in her purse, and took out a little green, sleeping creature, she poked it gently, and the creature opened his single eye. Without saying a word, Bonnie showed it the vines

“Again?” Squishy claimed

As soon as he heard it, Gou took a step back

“That- That blob talked!”

Squishy fixed his eye on the newcomer, and talked back

“I’ll let you know I’m no ‘blob’, you pheasant! I’m Zygarde, ruler of this forest, and I’ll Core Enforce you to death if you dare to address me like that again!”

“He learned that threat from me” Bonnie explained “I’m so proud of him”

Squishy jumped to the ground and analyzed the vines. He then took a look at Greninja and asked:

“Why do you keep doing this?”

Greninja looked down, unable to respond

“You made a bow to me, a bow to protect this forest, but if you found someone you’re devoted to…”

“Gre-Nin-Grenin!” the Ninja Pokemon interrupted, blushing

“Oh… Now I see”

Squishy looked behind the water type Pokemon, directly at Ash

“Young trainer… is there something you’d like to explain?”

Ash gulped

“About?” he asked, trying to sound innocent

Squishy exchanged a look with Bonnie, and in a moment, the girl understood, and the smirk that escaped from her lips revealed Ash that she already knew his secret

“I think is pretty evident that your feelings are affecting Greninja” Squishy commented

“Feelings? Which feelings?” Gou questioned

“Of course, feelings for…”

In a state of complete panic, Ash took out his hat, captured Squishy with it and threw the hat as far as he could

“Ash, what the fuck?” Bonnie exclaimed

“Language, young girl!” Ash replied “Or I’ll tell Clemont”

Bonnie huffed

“You should talk this out with Gou, I’ll get Squishy” the girl said, walking away

Greninja stayed there, his gaze fixed in Gou’s face, until Bonnie dragged him along with her

When Ash was about to say something, Bonnie returned and hugged Pikachu and Raboot, the electric Pokemon snuggled her, but the other one wasn’t happy with the contact

“Now the two of you can truly be alone!” she claimed, running away giggling

Gou stared at the strange girl. As soon as she was out of sight, he faced Ash

“Can you explain me what’s going on?”

“Wish I could…” the trainer simply replied “But I don’t know where to start”

Gou motioned his friend to sit on the ground, and sat beside him

“Start from the beginning, of course” he said

It was pointless, Ash said to himself, there was no escape, and he had to face the music, now or never…

“I want to kiss you” he let out

Gou raised an eyebrow

“Okay” he said, showing him his cheek

“Not… like that”

“Oh”

“JUST SAY YOU LOVE HIM YOU STUPID” Bonnie shouted from behind the trees, and Gou let out a heartfelt laugh. He made his way towards Ash, putting his face a few inches away from his own

“Language!”

“JUST DO IT YOU IDIOT”

“Yeah… Just say you love me” Gou exclaimed

“You knew?” Ash asked, and the boy laughed again

“Greninja feels what you feel… Right?”

Ash nodded quickly

“Luckily for you” Gou continued “I feel the same for you”

Ash stared at him again. He was blushing too. Oh…

“I’m not gonna move from here until you kiss me, Ash Ketchum” Gou warned

Ash took a deep breath. Finally, he knoew what he wanted, and Gou wasn’t only willing to give it to him, but he felt the same way! What else could he ask for? The thing he wanted the most, his deepest desire, his secret wish…

Gou raised an eyebrow. He was still waiting.

Right.

The kiss.

Ash closed the distance between him and his crush, barely making contact with his lips and separating almost immediately.

“YOU CALL THAT A KISS?” Bonnie shouted

“Put some effort into it, Ash” Gou challenged “You know, pretend is like a Pokemon battle”

In that moment, something clicked in the other boy’s head. He jumped towards Gou at full force and kissed him, he closed his eyes and fell completely enamored with the sensation, and if the fingers running through his hair were a clue, then he was pretty sure Gou was liking it too.

Now that was an enjoyable, very much needed kiss!

**Author's Note:**

> Ooof, this took longer than I expected  
> Thanks for your company during these not-so-inspired days Michi! You're always a much welcomed help :)  
> As for you, my dear readers, I'll try to post a little bit more in the next days.  
> See you soon!


End file.
